1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of semiconductor devices currently used in high-performance electronic devices may benefit from increased operating speed. Attempts have been made in the art to integrate devices in a smaller and higher speed device.
One method of improving high-performance semiconductor devices may include stacking semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages. Examples may include multi-chip package technology mounting a plurality of chips in one package, system-in package technology, and a package-on-package technology which stacks a plurality of semiconductor packages using, for example, solder bumps and laser drilling.